Numerous articulated keyboard mechanisms are mounted on and associated with work surfaces and similar desk tops to support a computer keyboard. These mechanisms are also often provided with an associated support pad for a mouse, although this associated support pad for the mouse is typically either integrally related to the keyboard support pad so as to have minimum flexibility, or in the alternative comprises a wholly independent mouse support pad which, while providing greater flexibility, nevertheless results in additional complications with respect to both structure and mounting.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved keyboard support arrangement which accommodates both a keyboard and a mouse, but which greatly improves upon both the structure and the convenience and flexibility of use in comparison to known structures.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved keyboard support arrangement which includes both a main support pad for the keyboard, as well as an auxiliary support pad for the mouse, with the auxiliary support pad being removably and multiply positionable on and relative to the main support pad so as to provide greatly increased convenience and flexibility of use with respect to the mouse support pad and the mouse positionable thereon.
In the improved support pad arrangement of this invention, as aforesaid, the mouse or auxiliary pad is totally separable from the keyboard support pad, and a releasable and multi-positional connecting structure is provided for permitting the auxiliary pad to be mounted directly from the keyboard support pad adjacent either side edge thereof in accordance with the convenience and selection of the user. In addition, the connecting structure enables the auxiliary support pad to be positioned relative to the keyboard support pad at one of many different angular relationships so as to provide for increased comfort of position and use. The connecting structure also permits the auxiliary support pad to be totally and easily detached, and moved about as a portable unit, thereby enabling it to be carried about for use as a writing tablet or surface, or enabling it to be positioned on an adjacent desk top or work surface.
The improved arrangement of this invention, and specifically the structure of the pad arrangement and of the auxiliary mouse pad, possesses other advantageous structural and functional features which will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.